


In The Aerie

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [41]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: Kent loves his babies, but he’s never really dreamed of flying. These past couple years, he can’t stop dreaming about watching the fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/gifts).



> sinspiration prompted:  
> Patater, Dragon rider AU
> 
> I only have vague recollections of reading excerpts from Pern 20+ years ago, so this is what resulted.
> 
> [Originally posted to tumblr October 16, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/151864804050/patater-dragon-rider-au)

Kent’s never really liked heights. As much as he loves the aerie, as much as he loves working with the dragons, he’s never wanted to be one of the guys on the aerial teams, out in the field. He’s much better suited to spending time with his babies, training them up, making them stars—and rehabilitating them when they get hurt. Rehoming them if some ungrateful ass doesn’t know how to handle the honor of being trusted with one of his babies. Kent’s unfortunately had to set a couple people straight on that, and ensured that they’d never fly again through means both physical and legal.

Kent loves his babies, but he’s never really dreamed of flying. These past couple years, he can’t stop dreaming about watching the fall.

He’s heading into the aerie with just such a dream still clouding his mind, and he’s trying to counteract it with the reminders: he’s okay, his dragon’s okay, his—the—rider’s okay. The rider’s not _his_ anything anymore, maybe never was. But Kent’s okay, his dragons are okay, and he has the aerie, and the aerie is—

There’s someone in the aerie.

There’s someone in the aerie, and for a moment Kent flashes back to years ago, but it passes. The man who’s standing there is tall and dark, but taller and less dark than his memory, and he’s currently facing away, nuzzled up against Kit like she’s some kind of housecat. Kit, to his surprise, is allowing this, is nuzzling back, is making a sound deep in her chest not unlike a purr. Kit’s been his special project, since he rescued her and took down The Hawk. He’s never heard her make that sound around anyone else. The shock keeps him silent for a moment longer than he should be, and Kit raises her head when she smells him.

The man also raises his head, and turns. He’s got the build of a rider, solid thighs and strong shoulders, but the angle of his jaw, the slope of his smile, is all his own. Kent blinks up at him.

“Hello,” the man says, his voice heavily accented. “I am Alexei. I am looking for a friend.”

Kent tilts his head, and sees Kit mirror his action over Alexei’s shoulder. He puts out a hand.

“I’m Kent. I can help you with that.”

Alexei’s smile is wide and confident, and for once in his life Kent embraces the fall.


End file.
